demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Athos
Athos 'is the demigod son of Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld. He was orphaned as a baby, soon after his mother died giving labor. Soon after his birth, his family didn't want him and as a result he was taken into the care of Social Services until he was placed into an Orphanage in New York City. Athos eventually grew up there until he was shipped off to another Orphanage at the age of seven. Biography Athos was born sometime in December. After he was born his mother died shotly. With his mother dead, he was taken into the careful hands of Social Services until he was placed into an Orphanage in New York City. There he learned how to fight and protect himself. He later encountered a kid named Daniel who didn't like his name and prefered to be called Xero. The both boys became quick friends and ended up helping each other out. When Athos was seven he ended up leaving. This caused him to forget and eventually go on with his life. Athos lived in the Orphanage in California until he was about twelve when he was adopted by a kind lady. She taught him how to read and write, teaching him how to speak latin and about various types of myths. He eventually learned about the demigods and started his own adventure trying to find someone. In his journey, he met with Lupa and her wolves near Sonoma Valley, she eventually trained him and guided him south towards Camp Jupiter. Legends Series The Legends Series is a rewritten verison of the original stories of the Legions and Fates Series. It lasts two entire trilogies expanding over six stories long. The stories will be posted up on www.percyjacksonfanfiction.com . The stories won't be all posted up and they will probably take up until the middle of Spring 2014 to be complted. So please be patient, and if you want please read my other stories on PercyJacksonfanfiction.com or here on this wikia. For the website, just look up Legends or go to Beikeiai 17 on the site. It would really be a help if you were to comment and share your thoughts on it. Personality Athos is shown to be intuative of various things. He knows when someone is feeling anxious, remorse or even anger. This is due to his connection with the dead as his father, Pluto can even sense the purest emotions. Athos is shown to be very kind and noble. He considers his friends important to him, but also knows of the kind of position his father upholds. Athos is also shown to be solitary and enjoys being alone at times. Although this might be a personal flaw of his own. Athos is very well with his known abilities and is shown to even be kind enough to lend his friends his power in order to help them achieve a goal. Although he does have good qualities, he can seem to have bad tempers. He acknowledges the reputations that gods lead and because of that his judgement could be clouded. This leads to say that many of his actions could be an error. Even though he can put his emotions into an account, he does know when to think things through logically. Appearance Athos is described to be good looking. He has curly black hair and is shown to be in shape. He has a runner's body and is described to be very agile. Athos has brown eyes and curly wear black hair. He is shown to have taken Jasmine's attention when he first appeared at Camp Jupiter, but soon after his talk with Sean, he took over a different side and decided to think of Thalia as a friend. Even Bella noticed that he is fit and capable of leading a group and probably a legion of camper. Athos eventually does take on different attires and unlike the greeks the Romans are rarly shown to have a Camp t shirt, due to the unneed of having them, though they are avalible at the Camp Jupiter market. Powers & Abilities *'ADHD: He is diagnosed with ADHD, this helps him stay alive in combat and keeps him from getting killed every moment he faces a monsters. Demigod Abilities *'Necromancy: '''He can control, summon and silence the dead. He is shown using this as one of the most common abilities after his times in the Underworld. Athos does also feel bad and down after he spends time in the Underworld, recognizing similarities that Nico did as a child of Hades. *'Geokinesis: 'He has complete and ultimate mastery over the earth and hidden passages. He knows how to use the earth to his will and can use it to an extended degree. He is very powerful with his earth movements and attacks. *'Umbrakinesis: 'He can use the shadows as a weapon or to hide within them. His powers over this has gotten to the point where he would use this as a primary means of combat. **'ShadowTravel: 'He can travel through the shadows, and go to distant locations. He is very good at this and rarely gets tired, but unlike his brother, he can not find a way to make sure that other's aren't drained or weakened spiritually when they travel alongside him. *'Death Sense: 'He can sense the death as it comes or when it's happened. He knows when a God is weakened and also how long before they fade. He like Nico has only had assumtions on the confinds on this ability but he knows that it is something that is very powerful. *'Induced Fear: 'When around skeleton warriors or spirits, his aura can grow dark to the point where he will scare anyone or anything around him. He is said to reak of death and rotting foods. He is not one to like using this power and seldomly uses it to his advantage. *'Life Aura: '''Because he is the Son of Pluto, he can see all the souls of every one. He has a vivid understanding of the underworld and all the past lives of every soul. He actually can foresee those who are either going to die or have a life changing experience. Relationships Romance Bella When they first meet, Bella is shown to be the Praetor of the Camp. Unlike the original story, she is accompanied by Sean during the interrogation, but shows interest and promise in his words. Later during the Camp Games, she is described to be watching from a safe distance. Throughout the stories, Bella shows interest and infactuation with Athos to the point where its obvious to others like Sean and Thalia that she has a crush on him. Eventually, the both of them do end up in a relationship after the second book. It is told that even after their relationship takes off, they still hold true to their feelings. Athos thinks that Bella is indeed beautiful when he first meets her, and believes that she is the only one for him. He continuely shows interest in her and only her. This is later proven as when he is sent on a mission and losses his memories he ends up remembering only her name, Bella. This is another indication of true love. Zullymar She is the sister of Thalia. Zullymar ends up meeting Athos on a plan ride to New York. Eventually the end up meeting again, and by then she ends up having a dangerou crush on him. This later becomes a very frequent problem because of Athos having no memories other than the name Bella. He later finds out that Bella is his girlfriend. Friends Jasmine When they first meet, they exchange interest in each other for a fraction of a second, but soon after that, Athos believes the word Praetor is the name of a Camper. Later it's explianed that the title Praetor is a latin word which labeled to the leader of a Roman legion. Jasmine and Athos exchange a few friendly conversations before they go their seperate ways, but Athos does consider her his first friend at camp. He thinks of her as a close friend rather than a potential love interest, this also becomes an issue with Sean in the Original story. Sean He is the long time Praetor. He was at Camp Jupiter ever since he was two years old. Sean is known as the pride and joy of the Camp and because of that he was raised to Praetor at the youthful age of seven. At first, Sean didn't really see anything special in Athos, but he eventually decided to take interest after he was claimed into the Fifth cohort. Sean seems to later become great friends with him after he and Athos go on a quest to protect Pluto, and a subsequent quest to find the blade of Pluto or the Blade of death. Eventually Athos trusts Sean with a favor before he goes missing in the Book, Fates. Thalia She seems to see him as a unique character. although she doesn't have any bad feeling towards him, she feels like Athos is not the best of a good situation. Eventually after Athos proves himself at Camp Half-Blood, they end up becoming better acosiated. Athos is the first person to help Thalia and Xero realize their feelings for each other and push them in a step forward. Family Xero The two boys were good friends when they were kids, at the New York Orphanage. Eventually Athos was transferred to an Orphanage in California and because of this he ended up being sent away. Later he forgot about Xero and went on with his life. Xero and Athos slowly end up recalling memories about their childhood and rekendle their friendship to later find out their brothers. This is a unique character connection. Pluto At first they aren't shown to have a good understanding of each other. Athos hopes he isn't a child of Pluto. But unlike the original he doesn't deny it, right off the bat. Later on when he meets with Pluto, he is more accepting and ingages in a conversation leaving Jasmine and Sean confused. Pluto ends up becoming more of a good parent caring for Athos as if he were a normal father. Items and Weapons Items Persephone's Seeds He obtained them throughout his visit to her gardens after his first adventure. He also comments that she is very nice and beautiful, a trait that isn't very common towards her step children. Weapons Stygian Iron Sword He seems fond of this blade, he uses this blade after his time in the Underworld, it's assumed that he forges this blade with the help of King Minos. He takes care of it, and seems to not use it very often when fighting monsters he doesn't deem a threat. Imperial Gold Sword He uses this blade first, it is the first weapon he has. He ends up using this blade throughout most of his adventures. By the time he ends up getting lost, he decideds not to use this weapon for some strange reason, but this weapon might hold a lot of his memories. Trivia *Athos's name is the name of a Mountain God in Greece. *Athos's name is shown to be an akranim of Thanatos, also known as the God of Death. *His name alogside his half-brother's original name can sound out D-A-N-A-T-H-O-S, a mispronunced Thanatos. *Atho's mother died the same day he was born. *He is said to be more of the death side of Pluto, while his brother is more into shadows and the earth, this could be a division of power, similar to Nico and Hazel. *Athos has a unique childhood because he incountered a demigod before knowing his origins, this is a feat that not many have a chance to accomplish because of the limited incounters. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Pluto Category:Roman Demigods Category:Original Character